girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-07-20 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Well now, this is starting to get interesting... Interesting book he's reading there.:p--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) {C}It appears that Boris was listening to Gil in the last panel here AndyAB99 (talk) 10:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : At the very least Boris, who seems to have already found Klaus acting strangely, now knows the tale about Gil having been compromised back in Paris must be false. I hope it doesn't mean Boris saw them attempting to 'de-Wasp' Gil... Br'fin (talk) 07:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "A new player has joined the game" I'm enjoying how the various movers & shakers are building alliances so they have enterages to watch their backs. Sturmvoraus added an entire division of Wulfenbach's men, & has Jorgi, the jager smart enough to actually come up with "sane" plans, in a life debt. Can't wait to see who else Boris conspires with to build up his own side out of thin air now that the Baron is comprimised & he can't rely on the safety of that alliance anymore. His obvious first choices for personal allies are fellow experiments, but he needs a division as well... Who's on his wavelength though, the Lackya? Slowness (talk) 11:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : well, at least they share a history of being mocked by the jägers. Finn MacCool (talk) 12:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I see Selnikov still hasn't gotten his little plaque yet. My guess is Boris could pretty much have his choice of real combat groups, should he want them, not just a bunch of super-engineered squirrels (or something). - Jagerdraught Rejectee : The second novel hints that the Lackya are more than just "nancy-boy feetsmen" as General Zog put it. The book inplies a heathly respect of the Lackya by the Jaegers, despite their general contempt for them. The implication is the Lackya are more powerful and/or dangerous than they appear. AndyAB99 (talk) 14:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) : Way back we see It could just be the requirement that Lackya require a master that really gets under the Jaeger's skin. The Jaegers do pride themselves on their own free will after all. Br'fin (talk) 00:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: I always took that as using them as cannon-fodder/"bullet-catchers". Admittedly, I haven't read any of the prose novels, just the graphic, so I may have missed some nuance there. - Jagerdraught Rejectee The big question in my mind is when did Boris see Agatha issue an order to Gil that Gil very obviously shrugged off? I am pretty sure I am recalling correcting that Boris has an eidetic memory. Pulling up pages now to check MY memory (which is decent but alas not eidetic). The clue that Gil was in a "full blown spark-induced fugue state" is clearly quite significant. And it has to be an event that Boris witnessed. And.. yes, I can come up with a VERY clear example: Gil opens closet despite Agatha yelling no in Dr Beetle's lab. The very next page shows Boris helping extract Gil from the results of opening "Fibber McGee's closet", so he was there to see this. There may be other examples you can find, but this fits all the elements required. The only ambiguity I can see is that Agatha's crying "Noooo!" might not count as an explicit order. Whether this is the key event or not, Boris is clearly quite convinced he's seen Gil ignore a direct order from Agatha. Can anyone else recall another example that fits? That's the best I can come up with. Professor Hunter (talk) 09:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) : I maintain that if she's not explicitly using the command voice, with the squiggly edges and the different font, then it doesn't count as a capital-C Command. Even if it's shouted (jagged, bold, etc.). No one has come up with an example of Gil disobeying that satisfies these criteria yet. And he does respond to a capital-C Command to not die, at some point. (Forgive me for not linking the page.) But others disagree with me, so I guess we'll see! Caedocyon (talk) 22:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Wow, good research, Hunter. Caedocyon: The font itself (if not the bubble style) was the same when . (Even though this is after .) But I guess the important thing here is that Boris is trying to verify whether Klaus' theory that Gil has been wasped is correct. Unfortunately for Boris, he probably doesn't know the difference between Agatha's ordinary shouts and the command voice anyway. Klaus' theory also has Agatha as the Other all along; given that hypothesis, it's natural to assume that any command by Agatha was a command by the Other. He saw her shout at Gil to stop and he didn't obey. Selnikov doesn't think that that would be possible if Gil were wasped. But he's not sure, and that's not good enough. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 15:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Edit: 15:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page